


Obey Your Heirarch

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Starcraft Smut [1]
Category: StarCraft, Starcraft ii
Genre: Alien Sex, Discipline, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Spanking, Tit Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Rohana learns who is in charge aboard the Spear of Adun.





	

The Spear of Adun began its liftoff. It's smaller weapons fired against the incoming surge of corrupted Protoss and Zerg, all under the sway of the dark Xel'Naga called Amon now. The ship could not be stopped. It was as its namesake a mighty weapon being hurled into space. It hardly cleared the atmosphere when the entire ship warped away. 

On board, Protoss moved in every direction along the walkways throughout the ship. This marvel of engineering had several complimentary localized gravity fields, so it wasn't uncommon to see someone running the opposite way upside down on the path above one's own. 

In the room known as the War Council, the Heirarch Artanis stepped forward alone. On the opposite side of the room was a floating female Protoss wearing golden bands that cross-crossed her shoulders and bosom. Another set of bands covered her crotch and rear. Aside from that, all she wore was an elaborate headdress that marked her station as Grand Preserver, one of the Protoss who had voluntarily entered stasis ages ago to deliver the Protoss from unseen future tragedy. With the race on the verge of extinction first at the hands of the Zerg Swarm and now from Amon's corruption, Artanis had decided now was that time. 

"There's just one more thing," said Artanis. He clenched his hand into a fist and his right bracer ignited its psychokinetic blade. Stepping forward, he raised his arm to strike. "Your nerve cords must be severed."

"No!" cried Rohana. She floated backwards and raised herself a little higher into the air. When Artanis hesitated, Rohana lowered herself just a bit. With a calmer voice she said, "It is my purpose to preserve our culture. I cannot separate from the Khala. I am strong, I can resist the Firstborn's call."

Artanis did not lower his weapon. He said, "Are you so certain? I could not."

"I am the sum of all our history and culture, I feel it as a living thing. I can resist," said Rohana.

Artanis deactivated his blade. Returning to a more reserved stance, he stepped yet closer. He said, "You al our ways and customs, our rules and mores?"

"Yes," said Rohana.

"What do our ways say about a Protoss who disobeys her Heirarch?" 

"I--" started Rohana, but she stopped suddenly taken aback. After a brief pause, she lowered herself even closer to the ground. Still floating ever so slightly above the floor, she bowed her head. She admitted, "She must be punished, Heirarch."

"You know what to do," growled Artanis as he put his hands on his hips. He widened his stance as well to reinforce his command of the situation. Something stirred his his loins as he thought about what he would soon be doing to the lithe woman in front of him.

Rohana let her feet touch the ground. She lifted the ornamentation off of her head. After being held aloft for a moment, it warped to its storage space. Next came her chest piece and as the golden bands warped away she revealed her small soft round breasts and perky nipples to Artanis. Finally, she unclasped and warped the bands covering her lower parts. She stood before Artanis with her arms diagonally out to the sides, palms turned up. Her legs were likewise spread, hiding nothing from him. 

Artanis took a slow walk around Rohana, inspecting every inch of her smooth flesh. He did not touch her once on that lap around. Once he was in front of her again, he spoke.

"Punishment position one."

Rohana obediently sprang into position. Her legs spread even further to the side, almost as far as her bird-like digitigrade legs would go. Her arms came up and bent at the elbows. Her three-digit hands interlaced behind her head and against her nerve cords. She turned her head slightly so that the cords would not obstruct her ass. 

Artanis raised his open palm and slapped one of Rohana's breasts. Then he used his other hand to strike her other breast. Hard. He repeated the process, gradually increasing the force. When he felt her breasts had had enough, he used both hands to pinch and twist her nipples. Rohana grimaced as best her noseless mouthless face could grimace. She moaned just a little. 

"Position two," Artanis ordered as he sidestepped. Rohana quickly obeyed, she put her legs back together and leaned forward, stretching her hands to her toes. Artanis wasted no time. He spanked her ass. He kept this up longer, taking care to vary his blows to reach all of her ass and thighs. As he spanked her, he noticed a sticky wetness forming at the place where her ass and thighs met. He leaned close to say, "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes, Heirarch," said Rohana. "Though I am truly chastised, I am also feeling like this is where I belong."

"Do you feel you've been punished enough?" Artanis asked. 

"Yes, Heirarch," said Rohana.

"Then I guess we can be done," said Artanis as he stood tall once more.

"Wait, Heirarch," said Rohana meekly.

"Hmmmm?"

"Please, Heirarch," said Rohana. "Please take me now!"

Artanis gave her a firm spank right on her pussy. 

"Spread," he ordered. Rohana quickly obeyed. She kept her hands near the floor and stayed bent over, having not been commanded otherwise. Artanis stepped in closer, warping away his own armor with practiced ease. He used his hands to guide his long erect cock into Rohana's wet pussy. Then, he started to thrust. Slowly at first, he gradually built in speed and force. He grunted and Rohana moaned. Soon both were panting heavily.

And soon after that, they were both exploding in orgasmic bliss. The two Protoss collapsed on the floor into each other's arms.


End file.
